Characteristic of cardiothoracic surgery is the post-operative patient who is sent to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) intubated due to respiratory requirements. Approximately half of these patients are extubated within their first twenty-four post-operative hours. In most cases these patients are extubated within the first three days. There are some, however, who remain intubated for a significant length of time. When a surgeon identifies a patient who requires intubation longer than seven days, the surgeon will usually decide to perform a tracheotomy on that patient. The breathing support tube enters the trachea rather than entering the mouth for the trached patient. Communication for a intubated or trached patient is minimal due to the inability to speak resulting in the patient, hospital staff and loved ones resorting to the reading of lips, nodding of heads and squeezing of hands to communicate.
Without effective communication, the intubated or trached patient may not receive the standard of care he or she would otherwise receive had he or she been able to effectively communicate. The lack of communication also creates unnecessary levels of anxiety which the patient must endure. Nurses and hospital staff ask many questions from the patient pertaining to their prognosis and progress which may never get fully or even adequately answered. A doctor or nurse is not able to treat a symptom which they know little or nothing about. In addition, other problems arise due to the insufficient communication from the patient. Localized areas of pain are often misdiagnosed, resulting in over-medication generally or the medication of an area which is not the source of pain. Proper and essential treatment given in an adequate and timely manner will help resolve or prevent many post-operative complications and decrease the patient's length of stay in the hospital. This begins with providing the patient a clear and precise means of communication.
Another problem exists in that currently patients are subjected to pushing a button or call light, which turns on a light in the hallway at the doorway to their room. Nurses have no way of identifying whether the patient's need is urgent or non-urgent. Additionally, the nurse is unable to prepare him/herself for the need appropriately before entering the room. Instead, the nurse must go to the patient's room, be informed of the problem or need and then leave the patient's room and retrieve whatever resources are necessary for the nurse to fulfill the patient's need or request. This is extremely time-consuming, wastes precious hospital resources, and can delay meeting the needs of a patient. This problem can be detrimental to the patient when the need is of an urgent matter. Unless the patient can scream loud enough to be heard from wherever help may be, the patient is subjected to wait until someone responds to a common light at the patient's doorway.
Moreover, current systems lack a patient-centric device for the bedside interface (e.g., pillow speaker); and, only a few nurse call systems provide an opportunity for patients to convey specific messages directly to their assigned providers.
Furthermore, eighty percent of hospitals care for patients with limited English proficiency (LEP) on a regular basis, and despite advancements in the profession of healthcare interpreting and translation services (also referred to as Language Access Services), patients with language barriers are often left without an effective means to communicate with their providers. While best practice, clinical ethics and legal and regulatory guidelines recommend the use of professional interpreters for all healthcare encounters, logistics and resource capacity make this prohibitive. Reasons cited by hospital staff for not using professional interpreters include: resources available to bridge the language barrier are not user friendly; resources are not easily accessible; and staff are unaware of the resource and have not been trained. Despite these disadvantages, nurse call systems do not provide a means for LEP patients to generate a nurse call request in the patient's preferred language.
Accordingly, it has been estimated that inefficient communication costs U.S. hospitals more than $12 billion annually or $4 million for each 500 bed hospital. In summary, nurse call systems have been the primary means for hospitalized patients to initiate an encounter from the bedside. However, these nurse call patient requests range in urgency, are not differentiated based on skill-set required to fulfill the patient request, and are not equitable for LEP patients. Further, these shortcomings prohibit effective communication with LEP patients and can contribute to poor outcomes relative to their English-speaking counterparts.